Mocking Bird and Nurse Time origins
by Mewgirl223
Summary: Young hero's Mocking Bird and Nurse Time's life as friends, enemy's and titans go through their lives which is full of twist and turns as they meet the Titans and friendship becomes strained


Her name's Alora Albert. She's a normal girl…..despite the fact she was a super powered girl. She went to school, got decent grades, drempt to become an artist or an author, or both if she could. She has a few friends, some in her town. Some not. But one of her best friends doesn't come from her town, or country for that matter. Her best friend's name is Robyn Makin, and she lives England. Alora and Robyn both joined a website called Deviantart not knowing each other….or even talked to one another. Until Alora read Robyn's stories and fell in love with them. It started with a comment on August 27th 2011."I love this story I really hope that u r continuing this story XD it's so well written I wish I wrote as well as you" from Alora that started this spark of talking to one another. But it wasn't really until they both found out they called Tim Drake 'Timmeh'. That is when the wonderful friendship took off. It started off with them watching each other and then talking about Starfire of all people and how much they loved the Robin and Raven pairing. They then started off talking about their fanfics and ideas and everything took off. For five months they were talking…well actually three when they decided that they wanted to see each other! Alora wanted Robyn to come out here and Robyn to come out there…. So with begging and pleading their parents, along with them skypeing one another for numerous months it was settled, Robyn would come to America for a month or so and then Alora would go out the England with her. They couldn't be more excited. Alora went looking for a job so she could pay for a plane ticket and to pay for money for events when Robyn came out. It was almost a year in the month of June since the two have been talking when Alora drove herself to the airport. She parked the car and rushed out of it with a sign in her hand slamming the door locking it and putting her keys in her purse and rushed to the entrance.

"Fuck I'm going to be late!" she cursed as she pushed through the crowd heading to the terminal that she needed to be at. Alora had dark brown hair with some highlights in it, she had brilliant blue eyes with some freckles that just coated her cheeks. She was a thin girl, but not too thin, she had muscles on her that were built up from softball and cheerleading. She had her ears double pierced and her nose pierced. She wore her hair up in a messy bun some curly strands falling into her face making her look softer. She was about 5"6 and had really dark skin, which was tanned from the sun naturally. She had makeup on that matched her bright blue baby doll tank top that had a brilliant black and white design on it. She had a bikini top under it and it showed, it was some tint of yellow, red, white and black but that was all you could see. She had black sunglasses on top of her head and had a red nose piercing and her ears were yellow and red. She wore short jean shorts that you could see the bows from her bikini bottoms sticking out from and she had blue flip flops on. She sprinted around the corner and then sighed as she reached the terminal that she wanted and held the sign up as people just started coming in from the plane. She looked around frowning not seeing the person she was looking for….

Robyn was walking of the airplane she had just spent what seemed like forever on. Now Robyn was just like Alora in many ways, she was a hero and they both had the same interests but in means of looks they were complete opposites. Robyn was about 5"6 ½ and that was as far as they had in comm0n in terms of looks. Robyn had dyed red hair with purple streaks in it. She had multiple piercings as well; she had snake bites on her bottom lip. She had an industrial, snug, conch, lobe, tragus, rook and forward helix piercing on both ears. She was a punk girl so she stood out with her punk looks. She was thin and had muscles like Alora but had more tone to her. She had a black jacket type top with metal 'spikes' on it and a skull design on her left breast . The jacket ended right at the end of her ribs and showed her flat and toned mid drift. The pants she wore were black, white and grey checkered that went down to her ankles and had overall like elastics put were strapped down and around her knees making them look amazing. The shoes she wore were iron fist muerte punk vulcanize high tops. She glanced around the crowd of people that had gathered around the terminal and she frowned. She couldn't see over the people. She was going to miss Alora! She started pushing through the crowd not apologizing not even once.

"Movie it, stop making out go do that in the bathroom or something!"" she cried shoving a teenage couple making out in the middle of the terminal. Alora was glancing around the crowd holding the sign she brought in with her it read 'HERE I AM BIOTCH!' and she was showing it trying to wave it over peoples head.

"Movie it I am trying to find someone here!" she cried and growled getting aggravated this was not going according to her plan. She had planned this meeting for months now she was going to simply wave the banner spot Robyn and as Robyn reached her tackled her…..but as you can see it wasn't working out.

"UGH!" Robyn cried in frustration as she looked around for Alora that's when she saw a sign…THE sign. She smiled and started pushing through the crowd and yelled out

"HUNNY OVER HERE….HEY MOVE IT DUMBASS!" as she pushed a teenage boy out of the way. Alora turned hearing the familiar voice and smiled and started through the crowd.

"HEY TRYING TO MEET MY FRIEND SO MOVE IT!" she growled at people and shoved her way through the crowd until she got to a small clearing of the people and saw Robyn walk into the clearing holding her bags.

"DARLING!" Alora cried and Robyn laughed.

"HUNNY!" she yelled and they ran to each other hugging one another.

"FINALLY!" they both cried and laughed letting go of each other.

"How was the plane ride?" Alora questioned and Robyn sighed.

"It was torture crying baby's this one little dumb kid kicking the back of my chair!" she exclaimed and they both laughed.

"You pierced your nose!" Robyn exclaimed and Alora smiled.

"Yah did it this morning before I came here one of the reasons why I thought I was late." She said.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Alora cried and Robyn grabbed her bags again and they walked out to her car. Robyn was in shock as she saw it, she knew Alora got a new car but damn this was cool. It was a 2011 Chevy Camaro it was black with blue designs on it.

"Sweet ride." Robyn said and Alora opened the trunk and helped her load her bags into it.

"Thanks." She said putting the sign in the trunk and closed it and then got into the driver seat as Robyn got into the passenger side.

"So you remember that amusement park I was telling you about…Six Flags?" Alora asked as she backed out of her parking space then started out of the airport parking lot.

"Kind of…." Robyn said a bit confused.

"Well that's where were going to day biotch!" Alora cried and turned onto the highway's onramp. Robyn smiled then her face turned to shock.

"Wait that's the one where it has the superhero themed ride right?" she questioned and Alora grinned and nodded.

"Hell yes it is…oh you have your swim suit on like I said right." She asked and Robyn smiled.

"Damn straight Hunny." She said and Alora sped up and turned the radio which was hooked up to her Ipod and she handed it to Robyn.

"Here pick music we have a long ride ahead of us." She said and Robyn went skimming through her ipod until she came to a song and smiled and pressed the screen and it started playing and Alora smiled and they both started to sing along.

"You've got me shaking from the way you're talking My heart is breaking but there's no use crying What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die Sticks and stones could break my bones But anything you say will only fuel my lungs." They sang as they sped down the highway excited for the amazing first day of their vacation together.


End file.
